Broadcasting images, whether they are videos or still images, conventionally requires some level of encoding. The quality of the encoded images, perhaps to a viewer receiving, the broadcast images and viewing them on a monitor, may be affected by any noise filtering the images receive before or during the encoding process. The noise filtering may be performed spatially, temporally, or a combination of the two, and may result in images having white noise filtered from their data. Conventional filtering, however, may reduce image quality in certain aspects if the filtering results in blurring the images, particularly at the boundaries between high contrast regions within the image. In certain situations, this may not be an issue if the producer of the image desires a soft appearance. However, in other instances when the image is desired to be of high quality and high definition, the blurring of the image may be undesirable. Yet, for high quality, high definition images the noise may still require filtering to obtain such quality objectives.